Conceived on a Bridge
by karkashan
Summary: NaruFemHaku. An accidental alteration to the seal causes an interesting string of developments. How will Naruto handle being a Ninja of Konoha, and a Father? FemHakuNaru. Naruto x Female Haku. Discontinued. Up for adoption.
1. You, Me, and Ecstasy

**Chapter One: You, Me, and Ecstasy**

_Thump thump thump. Swoosh. Thud._

In the land of waves, poverty reigned. A millionaire named Gatou had taken control of the waters surrounding this country, and was using his immense resources to squeeze every last penny that he could from the helpless populous.

_Thump thump thump. Swoosh. Thud._

However, his stranglehold on the country was tenuous at best, for if a bridge could be built to the mainland, he would quickly lose any control he had over the nation. And a bridge builder named Tazuna was doing just that. Gatou grew furious upon hearing this news, and had marked Tazuna for death. Unfortunately, Tazuna had had the foresight to hire Ninjas from the village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure, to protect him as he finished said bridge. The sounds in the otherwise peaceful forest gave evidence that at least one of Tazuna's protectors was doing their best to improve themselves.

_Thump thump thump. Swoosh. Whack!_

"Oww! That freakin' hurt!"

Or die trying.

111111111111111111

Naruto rubbed his sore head as he leaned his back against the tree he had been using all afternoon for training. He had finally managed to get the hang of tree climbing, but had thought that simply climbing around on the tree had not been enough. So he, in his great brilliance, had decided to train using Kage Bunshin. Making ten or so clones, he gave them one minute to hide themselves, before he engaged in a mock battle with them.

To but it bluntly, it had been horrifically intense.

Or in some instances, just plain horrifying.

In the last five minutes or so, Naruto had finally managed to gain the upper hand, eventually falling into a rhythm of destruction when dealing with the last four. He took three steps up a tree, leapt to another and flung kunai at the same time, and timed it perfectly to where the kunai when through the clone and hit the tree the same time he landed on the one he had leapt towards.

But Naruto miscalculated his landing on the fourth and final clone in that series of groups of clones, and had accidentally hit his head on a large tree branch.

Naruto quickly finished the small bento that had been prepared for him by his client's daughter, Tsunami. Dusting himself off after he stood up, he retied his hitai-ate and clenched his fists in determination.

1111111111111111111

The next morning, Naruto awoke to the sound of an angel humming softly to itself. Or at least that's what he thought at first upon awakening.

Rubbing his eyes to clear away the rest of his fatigue, he noticed that it was just a pretty girl dressed in a Yukata that had bent down to pick up a piece of paper off of his stomach. After stashing the paper in one of the folds of the Yukata, the girl smiled at him as she pulled a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the forest?" she asked.

Naruto smiled broadly and replied, "I'm training, dattebayo."

Setting her basket down, sat down beside him, "Oh? Are you a ninja?"

He smiled at her, "The greatest ever!"

She giggled at his antics, "Then why are you training?"

He sulked and stuck out his lower lip in a childish pout. She giggled again. He finally answered in a petulant voice, "So I can become stronger."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why do you need to become stronger?"

Unlike how he acted around the village of Konohagakure, his expression grew contemplative, and it was almost an entire minute before he responded, "Well, normally I would automatically respond with a boastful sentence about so I could become Hokage and get everyone in my village to respect me. But since you're not one of the villagers, it won't be any harm in telling you the truth. I want to become stronger," he said quietly, "so that I might protect those important to me, whether they want me to or not."

He glanced at her, before scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment, "Sorry about that. You probably think it's a stupid reason."

She interrupted him quickly, "No! Not at all!" She smiled gently and sweetly at him, "I think it is a wonderful reason, Mr…."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you my name, didn't I?" He pointed at himself, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" He grinned widely for a couple of seconds before scowling and smacking his forehead, "Where are my manners?" he asked himself out loud, "Will you tell me your name, Miss pretty?"

She blushed a bright pink at this, "Haku. My name is Haku."

"Nice to meet ya, Haku!"

1111111111111111111111111

"Baka! What are you doing here?" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "-ttebayo? What do you mean? I came to help you out, teme."

Sasuke growled and explained using small words why it would have been better for the both of them if Naruto had attacked the mirrors from the outside. As he was reaching the tail end of his long winded explanation, Naruto felt a strange sensation coming from his stomach. It felt almost as if something, _malicious, _was exerting its influence on his body.

Naruto lifted up his headband slightly in order to rub the headache he was developing away. He didn't have time to ponder things like this; he and Sasuke had to team up in order to defeat this boy. He sniffed the air, barely managing to hide his surprise.

They weren't fighting a Shinobi, they were fighting a Kunoichi. Why hadn't he picked up on that before, when that masked ninja had saved Zabuza?

1111111111111111111111111

Deep within the recesses of Naruto's mind, the malicious being known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune chuckled deeply, its laughter filled with mirth. The fool boy that it was sealed into had not noticed it yet, but a part of the Shiki Fuuin was altered by the piece of paper that pretty girl had dropped. It did not weaken the seal so that the Kyuubi might escape; in fact, it even strengthened it even further.

It laughed again, this time out loud, its deep and menacingly insane laughter echoing throughout the mental sewer. While the altered seal kept the Kyuubi even more firmly in place, it allowed the Kyuubi to do certain, things, to its host. Things that would cause the brat extreme duress, and keep the Kyuubi laughing more many years to come.

It twitched its tails, letting loose a tendril of power. It smirked slightly as it thought to itself, '_Let's get this party started!'_

111111111111111111111111

As Sasuke dodged another flurry of senbon needles, he was caught by surprise when Naruto kicked him in the side. The assailant was not prepared for this either, as she was too surprised by the jinchuuriki's actions to remember to keep the Uchiha clan member from escaping the prison of demonic ice mirrors.

She was caught even further by surprise when the boy pushed out a red chakra that closed the gaps between her mirrors with an even more resilient form of ice. Once this had been accomplished, she noticed that he was as surprised as she was.

Faster than she could blink, yet another change took place. The red chakra pulsed out, enveloping the area where both the ninja and the mirrors were located.

_Ba-bump._

Haku blushed slightly under her mask. Her body..it felt as though it was hungry. And not hungry for food. Oh no, she would be okay if she was that kind of hungry. No, for some strange reason, she felt as though she _needed_ to ravish that young boy she had met in the forest the day before.

Without thinking about it, she slowly stepped out of her mirror and walked stepped towards the blonde. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she removed her mask. She noticed Naruto's eyes widening, before he growled and began to remove his jacket. A skintight black shirt stretched itself over well toned muscles that no Genin should have, especially at that age. He took a step towards her, "Haku." he growled.

"Naruto-san…" she said in a husky voice. "Please, be gentle." Her mind was screaming otherwise at first, but the want, the _need_ she was feeling overrode her thought processes.

He took two quick steps towards her, before reaching out and cupping her chin in his hand. He lifted her face slightly, before smashing his lips against her.

She gasped at the suddenness, and he took the initiative and thrust his tongue in her mouth, massaging hers with his. Her hands crawled up and down his chest, before encircling his neck and pressing her body against his. She moaned when he growled, both of them finding pleasure in each other's actions. He growled again, using his now animalistic strength to swiftly yet softly bring both of them to the ground.

Breaking the kiss, he moved his head to the base of her neck and began to show her a new pleasure, keeping her distracted in ecstasy while he used his sharpened nails to tear through the clothes she wore. After giving her a hickey, he quickly ripped away the tattered remains of her clothes, but before he could continue with his ministrations, Haku used the wind part of her chakra nature to rip of the young man's pants.

Spreading her own legs, she gripped the blonde's rear end and coaxed the young man to enter her. Grunting to show his appreciation, he slowly entered her. Haku winced slightly as he did so, and blood trickled out from her entrance, but she raked her fingernails across his back, encouraging him to continue.

He pulled out slowly and pushed in again. He grinned wickedly at the small moans she began to make after he had begun thrusting into her for a while. He leaned down slightly to lick a nipple, forcing louder moans out of her.

He placed one of her legs over his shoulder and began to quicken his pace. He watched in fascination as her breasts bounced with each thrust, how she bit her lip to keep herself from screaming in pleasure. Sneering a little bit, he flipped them both over so that she was on top, lifting an eyebrow in invitation.

Gripping his shoulders for support, she began to ride him. She could no longer hold back her moans. They grew louder and louder every time she bounced up and down upon him. While she did this, he played with her breasts, giving them a thorough massage. Soon, she was no longer moaning. Instead, she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

"Naruto!" she screamed as she climaxed.

He felt her constrict around him, and soon followed her, "Haku!"

She collapsed on his chest, panting for breath. He wearily wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm. They both knew that they would soon need to get up, and help the ones they cared about, but for the next five minutes, they both realized they needed each other for support.

1111111111111111111111111111111

Haku woke up with a gasp.

Her head hurt like crazy. She used a small amount of her power to create a small sliver of ice in order to relieve the pain. She looked around the modest room, noting as she did so that feeding tubes had recently been in her body, although a doctor might have noticed she was going to soon awake and therefore removed them. She scrunched her eyes and focused, trying to recall what had happened.

She remembered getting up off Naruto, and a red chakra had coalesced around her before becoming cloth, even taking the same shape of the clothing she had worn before. She had given Naruto a regretful look, before dashing off to take a Chidori in her chest that had been meant for Zabuza.

She remembered also a brief flash of memory, where Zabuza had said something, but she couldn't remember what he said.

Her body gave a slight jolt as a door was slammed open. A busty blonde haired woman, along with a black haired woman holding a pig, strode into the room. "Yo." said the blonde woman. "How are you feeling?"

Haku looked at her, "Who are you?"

The blonde woman replied, "My name is Tsunade, and this is my apprentice, Shizune, and her pig, Tonton."

"Tsunade of the Sannin?" Tsunade nodded. Haku intertwined her ten fingers together, looking down at her lap, "Physically I feel all right for the most part, but emotionally…"she trailed off.

Tsunade's expression softened, "Zabuza." The younger Kunoichi nodded. "My former sensei, the Sandaime Hokage, somehow managed to track me down and convince me to supervise your treatment. You are lucky to be alive. That attack the Copy Ninja used should have killed you instantly, but some sort of alien chakra managed to heal you enough to keep you alive."

"What happened to Gatou?" asked Haku.

Tsunade smirked, "He was killed by Zabuza. The Land of Waves is free at last."

Haku smiled through the tears pouring down her face, "That's good." she said. "Was everyone else at the bridge okay?"

Tsunade smiled, "Yes, both the Konoha ninja and the Wave citizens were unharmed." Tsunade placed a hand on Haku's belly, "And you need not worry, your baby is safe and sound."

TBC

That was my first time writing a lemon, so sorry if it wasn't very good.

This fic probably won't last ten chapters, and I will do my best to update as frequently as possible.

To people that read my other fics, Revival of Memory is temporarily on hold until I finish at least ONE multi-chaptered fic. I apologize for the lack of updates this past thirty or so days, but nothing I wrote would agree with me.

I appreciate feedback, so please review.

Have a nice day.


	2. You plus Me, I Want It That Way

Chapter Two: You, Me, are Rocked by Amedeus

**Chapter Two: You plus Me, I Want It That Way.**

Haku blinked at Tsunade, "What did you say?"

Tsunade calmly replied, "I said, 'You need not worry, your baby is safe and sound."

Haku paled noticeably, "That's what I thought you said." She then proceeded to faint. Tsunade and Shizune laughed nervously at her reaction.

"Do you think she didn't know about her being pregnant, Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune.

Tsunade was busy straightening Haku out on the bed, so she wouldn't wake up with any strange cramps or have random limbs fall asleep on her. "It would seem so." She sighed, "Why did I decide to do this job again, Shizune? Was it my overflowing love for my fellow human beings?"

Shizune snorted, "Nothing that noble, Tsunade-sama. If you remember correctly, the Sandaime was kind enough to relieve you of your greatest burden." The sarcasm was so thick in the air one could cut it with a scalpel.

Tsunade mumbled as she was finishing up checking on the various pieces of medical equipment, "The bastard just knows how to con me into helping him out. He paid off all my debts." She gave a little pout, "Why did that old man have to win that stupid Mega Lottery?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Haku scrunched her eyes to try and block out the overwhelmingly blinding white light that had suddenly decided that it would be a great idea to wake her up. Well, she would just have to show that light who's boss, now wouldn't she? However, as she opened her eyes to an overly white café, she could hear a small group of men singing.

_You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_Believe when I say_

_I want it that way_

With a little effort, Haku managed to get up on her own two feet. However as soon as she did so, the door to the café suddenly opened, allowing the words the men were singing to become clearer. As well as the fact that dress she was wearing was a style she had never seen before. It was a sparkling white strapless dress with a slit going down her left leg.

_But we are two worlds apart_

_Can't reach to your heart_

_When you say_

_That I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way_

As the supposed chorus of the song had begun, Haku could see that there were indeed five young men singing this song. They each had on stylish white suits with light purple silken shirts underneath. They continued singing as one of them took her hand and led her towards a bar stool. His raven hair contrasting sharply with his pale skin.

_Am I your fire_

_Your one desire_

_Yes I know it's too late_

_But I want it that way_

The other four young men all circled around her as the raven haired boy sat her down on the stool. A pale eyed boy led the next chorus.

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way_

Suddenly, the raven haired boy and the pale eyed young man backed away, and a familiar blonde haired gentleman stepped to the foreground. Haku let out a small gasp.

'Naruto…' she said very quietly. He smiled at her before continuing on in song.

_Now I can see that we've fallen apart_

_From the way that it used to be, yeah_

_No matter the distance_

_I want you to know that_

_Deep down inside of me_

At this point Naruto's expression grew wistful, almost…heartbroken. A tear trickled down Haku's cheek. "Naruto," she said, "I wish I could have gotten to know you more before that weird chakra did that to us. You seemed like a very kind hearted person, the kind of man who would do anything for his precious people. I wish…that could have been given the chance to learn to love you, not just lust after you."

He smiled at her and all five men began to sing with additional gusto.

_You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_You are, you are, you are, you are_

_Don't wanna hear you say... _

_Don't wanna hear you say,_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache,_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake,_

_(Don't wanna hear you say),_

_I never wanna hear you say,_

_I want it that way _

_Tell me why,_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache,_

_Tell me why,_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake,_

_Tell me why,_

_I never wanna hear you say,_

_(Don't wanna hear you say),_

_I want it that way _

_Tell me why..._

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache,_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake,_

_Tell me why,_

_I never wanna hear you say,_

_(Never wanna hear you say it),_

_I want it that way _

Near the end of the last stanza, Naruto helped her stand. Putting her arms around his neck, he put his around her waist before drawing her closer to him. He finished the last line of the song by himself, singing it so softly she would not have heard him if she had not been so close to him.

_I want it that way…_

As he trailed off, he smiled softly at her and planted a chaste kiss to her forehead. "I hope," he said, "that if we do meet again, we could try and go at a slower pace in our relationship." He smirked, "Well, the emotional aspect of it at least." He smiled mischievously at her, "I can't say that I would mind knowing you more on a physical level. I know you wouldn't, if the number of times you screamed my name was any indication."

She smacked him lightly upon the head, "Well good luck with that in the next few months, considering I'll be too busy carrying your child and I won't want to have sex."

He nodded, "Yeah…that makes sense." After about twenty more seconds, he suddenly burst out, "Wait! What?!"

She giggled, "I'm pregnant, future Hokage-sama. And it's all your fault."

He groaned.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto awoke with a start, the groan continuing on from the weird dream he had just had. He lay in his bed and tried to get back to sleep, but sleep would just not claim him. So after an hour of trying to go back to sleep, he just gave up and paced around his apartment.

As he gazed out his window at the stars, Naruto allowed himself to think about 'what ifs'. What if Haku hadn't died. What if they had been given enough time in order to know each other better, both emotionally and physically? And finally, he allowed himself to ponder on what it would have been like to experience the joys of fatherhood, when that child was Haku's and…his.

He sighed. It was a moot point. None of these 'what ifs' would come true, because Haku was dead, Kakashi-sensei had told Naruto this after Gatou had died. He sighed again before climbing back in bed. The next morning, he set his pillow out on the porch to dry.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Haku awoke with a start, her face frozen in a comical display of confusion. 'That was an extremely strange yet wonderful dream' thought Haku. She used her amazing elbows (she thought they were amazing at least) to bring herself up into a more comfortable sitting position. She noticed that the room she had been in before was no longer there, or to be more accurate, she was no longer in the room she had recovered in. Now, she appeared to have awoken at a hospital.

She tried to recall what had happened last. After she had fainted and had been re-awoken, Tsunade and her assistant Shizune had helped her get her strength back, as well as give her excellent prenatal care. When she was five and a half months along in her pregnancy, Tsunade had left to try and follow a lead on a person she had been friends with almost thirteen years ago. A month and a half later, when Tsunade had shown back up with nothing but a confirmed cold trail, Haku had apparently been knocked out with drugs so that the transition to this hospital would be smoother. So Haku, knowing nothing of the aftereffects of demonic chakra and how it can connect lovers' minds in their together, shrugged off her dream as drug-induced.

Haku was now seven months along in her pregnancy, and was slightly nervous but nevertheless prepared for the challenge of raising a child.

However, she was not prepared for an blonde haired, orange clad, ninja to come bursting into her room by mistake, say he had gone into the wrong room and turn to leave, then turn back towards her in shock.

"Naruto…" she said softly. She _definitely _was not prepared for this turn of events. Though there was a tiny part of her heart doing cartwheels of joy, maybe he could get her the food she craved.

"Hello again, Haku-hime." He said, sounding as if he was out of breath. Naruto pulled up a chair and sat next to her, smiling through watery eyes, "I thought you died, Haku, and I didn't know what to do. I mean, I still haven't apologized for what that chakra did to you and what I did to you and…"

He stopped and stared at her bulging stomach. She gulped audibly, not wanting to repeat what she had said to him in her 'dream'.

"You mean to tell me," said Naruto, "that what you said in that dream in which I was part of a boy band that sang to you in a café was all real?"

Realizing the truth of it herself, Haku nodded dumbly.

In the doorway, Shizune snickered. "You lovebirds done yet?"

The lovebirds then realized that Naruto had wrapped his arms around Haku's shoulders, and Haku had her arms around his stomach. He was also sitting on her hospital bed halfway, his bare foot touching hers.

He didn't let go of her, but they both thought the same three things.

'I'm glad he/she is really here, with me.'

'This position we're in is really quite comfortable.'

'When did his/my shoe come off?'

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

TBC

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

AN: I would like to apologize from the bottom of my heart. I really meant to update as soon as possible, but several things occurred that kept me from writing for prolonged periods of time.

I make no promises, since I own a copy of SSB Brawl, but I will work diligently to update by the end of next week.

So long, and thanks for all the fish fillets.


	3. You plus Me, I'll bring food at 3

**_AN:Edit: It has come to my attention that people have become confused by the following chapter, so please allow me to make things a little clearer,_**

**_Yes, Haku's backstory is not the same as in the manga, but I will not talk about it this chapter. Please be patient. I will reveal everything in time, just not right this instant. If I revealed everything right from the beginning, nobody would want to read my story._**

**_I've also gone in and cleared up a couple of things in the text. I thought people would pick up on them, not needing additional explanation, but apparently not._**

**Chapter Three: You and Me, I'll bring more food at 3.**

"Kakashi-sensei, would you mind telling me why you told me that Haku was dead?"

Kakashi looked up from his precious Icha Icha and looked at Naruto with a deadpan expression, "Well, Naruto, if you remember as well as I do, she kind of jumped in front of my Chidori, and I kind of stabbed her in the heart. I'm not quite sure about you, but most people die when they get stabbed in the chest with an assassination-type jutsu."

"Oh." said Naruto. His face then scrunched up in puzzlement, "Then how did that old lady know to arrive in order to save Haku's life?"

Kakashi shrugged, "It was probably just the Sandaime using his magic again."

Naruto stared at him, "He knew Haku was in danger because he got high off drugs?"

Kakashi deadpanned, "He used his crystal ball, Naruto."

"Oh, I get it!" exclaimed Naruto. "I think..."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." said Kakashi.

Sasuke ran into a street light.

Naruto turned around and asked, "What's the matter with you, Sasuke-teme? You still high off the drugs they gave you to ease your pain in the hospital?"

Sasuke's smiled from ear to ear and replied, "Yes." His teammates stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"Maybe you should go home and rest," suggested Kakashi,"at least until the drugs wear off."

Sasuke smiled and skipped ahead of the group, "Nah, I'm okay Sensei. Oooh! A rock!"

The rest of Team 7 sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku yawned as she poured herself some tea. The aroma of steaming tea hit her nostrils, and she inhaled deeply, enjoying the pleasing smell before she took a cautious sip. Noting that the tea was safe for consumption, she took several more sips, allowing the comforting warmth of the tea sooth some of her inner aches and pains.

She smiled and sat back in her seat, soaking in the atmosphere of the apartment that the Godaime Hokage had procured for both her and Naruto's use. It was a humble little thing, with two bedrooms and two bathrooms.

Life with Naruto was…interesting, to say the least. He was an exuberant personality, thick headed at times, yet capable of being the most genteel gentleman in the world. She giggled to herself when she recalled Naruto's retelling of the horror that was a doped up Sasuke.

She heard a knock before Naruto entered the room saying, "Sorry I'm late, Haku, I had to pick up groceries before I came home. Hope you don't mind."

Haku smiled and shook her head, "It's no big deal, Naruto. Do you mind fixing dinner, I'm not feeling too energetic this evening."

He smiled gently, "No problem, hime-sama. Your wish is my command. I live to serve you and all that stuff. Should I bow and scrape too?"

She glared at him and replied, "I thought I told you not to treat me any different."

He reached down and brushed an errant lock of hair out her eyes, "I'm not, Haku-hime. I'm just bringing a little levity to this mundane world in which we live."

"You read a dictionary today, Naruto?" Haku drawled.

Naruto scoffed, "O ye of little faith…but yeah, yeah I did. Although I didn't read the whole thing, only part of it. Anyway, I'll go ahead and start on dinner. What do you want?"

Her stomach growled and her face turned slightly pink, "Ramen."

He smiled dreamily at her, "Did I ever tell you I love you more than life itself?"

Haku laughed, "Just make about twenty bowls for me, and then you can have the rest, Naruto."

He laughed as well before starting on dinner. They were like this for a while, talking and eating ramen well into the late hours of the night. It was this night, just like many others they had had and were going to have, that helped bring them closer together, if only by a little bit per night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Madara-sama."

A figure dressed in a black cloak decorated with red clouds sat upon an impressive looking throne, paintings of the Uchiha clan and the Kyuubi no Kitsune decorating the walls surrounding him. His face was obscured in shadow, but one of his sharingan eyes pierced through the darkness and into the messenger's soul.

"What news, Inafune?"

The messenger, garbed in antique Konoha armor painted pitch black, bowed his head even lower while he knelt before his lord. "My lord, I've received news that _her_ former caretaker is now deceased. There was no sign of the hime-sama. A couple of my men are still searching, but.."

"The chances of finding her are dismal at best."

"Unfortunately so, my liege."

The man upon the throne sighed, "Very well. You have done well, Inafune."

The man kneeling down looked up at his master, "My Lord?"

Madara's sharingan eyed faded to black, "This is good news, Inafune. This means that _she_ is still alive, and the key to ultimate power, via her powers and my sharingan, is now well within my grasp."

"Yes my Lord."

"Inafune."

"Yes, my Lord?"

Madara's sharingan blazed once again. "I have another mission for you, a very important one, at that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of Naruto and Haku's apartment, Kakashi Hatake and a white cloaked Anbu were having a discussion.

"Are you sure this okay, Kakashi?" asked the Anbu, its voice decidedly feminine.

He looked up from his book and glanced at her, "Is what okay, Yugao-san?"

"You're not supposed to call me by name, idiot. And what I meant was….about the whole hime-sama situation."

Kakashi shut his book and put it back in his pocket, "What's the matter with the accommodations that have been set up for Naruto and Haku?"

"Is it really proper to have them living in the same apartment like this?" she asked in a whisper.

Kakashi leaned forward, "Let me tell you a secret, Ms. Anbu."

She leaned forward as well, "What is it?"

He eye smiled, "They've been engaged to each other since they were infants. You know how it goes, the whole 'arranged marriage' thing."

He pulled out his book and started walking away, "It's all Kushina-dono's fault, so you'll have to wait till she wakes up from her now ten year coma before you can find out the how and why of the whole matter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Holy crap it's been forever. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry this is so late. To put it simply, too much crap in my life to focus on this story up until now. I now plan, however, to update more frequently and less sporadically.

The kid will probably pop out in the next chapter, but we'll see how that goes.

As always, reviews are welcome.


	4. You, Me, and Baby!

**Chapter Four: You, Me, and Baby!**

It was a yet again another fairly uneventful day in the Uzumaki household. Haku covered up her yawn with one hand. She looked about the room in which she slept, smiling with satisfaction at the newly made bed. She then shuffled slowly out of her room and made her way to the kitchen. She could already smell the bacon that had been cooked for breakfast, and it was making her extremely hungry.

As she walked down the hall, she thought about the young man who had gotten her pregnant. She thought about how hyper and energetic he was, as well as how much of a gentleman he could be at times. She knew that although she did not love him yet, she could easily fall for him in a couple of more months.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"_You wanted to see us?" Haku said to the Sandaime Hokage._

_The wizened old man nodded his head. "That's correct, Ms. Haku." He glanced at Naruto a second before turning his attention back to Haku, "Tell me, Haku, do you know who your real parents were?"_

_Haku's face grew confused, "My real parents? What do you mean?"_

_The old man blew out a puff of smoke, "I see. I guess you don't really know then."_

"_Know what?" said a confused Naruto. "Tell us already, Old Man."_

_Haku turned slightly, reached out with her hand, and touched Naruto's arm gently. Naruto immediately calmed down, and Haku glanced at the Hokage again before nodding._

_Sarutobi raised an eyebrow before clearing his throat. "Very well then," he said, "I shall tell you the truth. Haku, you are the granddaughter of the late Ice Emperor, ruler of the fallen country of Whirlpool. And that makes you his sole heir, the Ice Princess."_

_The two teenagers stared at him as if he had three heads. This made Sarutobi laugh out loud, "I guess this comes as a shock, eh?"_

"_That's an understatement," Haku said in a quiet voice._

_Sarutobi smiled at them and decided that would be all of the shocks he would tell them that day. He didn't think they were ready to know about the arranged marriage that had been set up before Whirlpool had fallen._

_-- -- -- -- --_

Haku smiled at Naruto as he put away the dishes, but her smile faltered as she felt something weird. Shaking her head, she decided to ignore it as she got up and started helping the blond put away the dishes.

-- -- -- -- --

"You! Halt! You are not allowed in here! I said-"

The man was interrupted by a kunai lodging itself in his throat. A man wearing archaic ebony ninja battle armor strode forward. His eyes gleamed with a yellow light as he surveyed the Fire Temple. Dozens of monks were strewn about, their bodies battered and beaten. Many of the walls were shattered, even one of the doors had been sliced in half.

He stroked his goatee and wondered aloud, "Now where oh where could that little boy be..."

He then made his way deeper into the temple, his cloak billowing out around him as he strode forward with purpose. One of the monks he had beaten lifted his head up slightly and stared after the man, "Why did this have to happen when Chiriku-sama was gone?"

-- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto immediately jumped up and spun around upon hearing the sound of a dish breaking. He saw Haku trembling slightly as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Naruto," she said, "It's time."

Naruto's eyes widened comically for a second, before widening further and making a Kage Bunshin. He turned to the copy of himself and said, "Go! Make sure baa-chan is at the hospital and ready to go!"

He then made two more, made them grab a stretcher, and allowed Haku to ease herself onto it.

As they were making their way down the street, Haku chuckled nervously, "Don't you think this is a bit much, Naruto?"

Naruto allowed her to squeeze his hand as Haku felt another contraction, "Under the circumstances, I'd have to say...no."

-- -- -- -- --

"Sora! What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to run away!" said a monk to the young boy.

The eight year old Sora was frightened by what he saw. The monk who had told him to run away didn't have any legs any more. Two other monks had been sliced in half, one horizontally, the other vertically And a man in pitch black armor, wearing a dark cloak, was covered in blood that was not his own.

The man smiled at the young boy and said, "So you are the young Sora. It's so good to meet you. My name is Inafune, and I have been sent to retrieve you." The man made the twin short blades disappear up his sleeves and took a step forward. He reached out a clawed hand towards the boy, "Come with me, Sora, and you won't ever be lonely again."

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Naruto, if I survive this, I'm going to slice _it_ off!!" screamed a distraught Haku.

Hearing this, Kakashi thought it prudent to remove Naruto from the room. They made their way back into the hall, and Kakashi nodded at Jiraiya as they made their way to their seats.

"How have you been lately, Ero-sennin?" said a tired Naruto.

Jiraiya growled, "I thought I told you not to call me that, brat."

Naruto shrugged, "What do you want then?"

Jiraiya's face grew sly, "How would you like," he said with a grin, "to learn a jutsu that the Yondaime invented himself?"

Naruto's face lit up with an expression of happiness and he nodded vigorously, "That'd be freakin' awesome!" He paused and scratched the side of his head, "Although not immediately though. I'm sure Haku will need to rest a bit, so I'll need to help out a whole bunch when we first bring our baby home."

Jiraiya smiled and said softly to himself, "Jeez, you really are like your father, you're both whipped."

-- -- -- -- -- --

Sora hesitantly reached out with his mangled hand and grabbed the elder man's. Inafune smiled at him and started to lead him through the halls of the fire temple. Within minutes, they had left the Fire Temple far behind them, never to be seen by their eyes again.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Naruto, you can come back in now," said Tsunade.

Naruto followed her into the room, and what he saw upon entering was a sight he would never forget for the rest of his life. It was the sight of Haku, tired yet happy, holding their child in her arms. The baby had been cleaned and dressed in a tiny pink garment, signifying that she was female.

Naruto smiled at them both as he made his way over to the bed. "How are you?" he asked Haku as he sat down on the bed next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he leaned in to get a closer look at his infant daughter.

His baby girl was sleeping soundly in her mother's arms, her mouth open slightly as she breathed quietly. A wisp of dark hair adorned the top of her head.

Haku smiled at him and said, "Naruto, meet your daughter, Uzumaki Yuuko."

Naruto grinned and brushed his daughter's cheek with the tip of his finger, "It's good to finally meet you in person, Yuuko-chan."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

TBC

AN: Didn't I tell you the baby would pop out this chapter? Hope ya'll liked it. Stuff will continue to happen in the next few chapters.


	5. Discontinued

Well, I'm sorry to say, but this is it. My muse for this story has been completely shot in the stomach and I really don't think I can go anywhere else with this fic.

Kyuubi16 has adopted this fic, so if you want to see the continuation of this fic, check out their version.

July 17 Update -

It has come to my attention that there are those who don't believe Kyuubi16 is up for completing this fic. After actually taking a good look at their page, I'm someone hesitant as well.

I'm going to let Kyuubi16 keep on doing what they're doing. If they never touch the fic, fine, if they do, fine.

However, I am also putting up this fic for adoption for someone else to also take. PM me if you're interested.


End file.
